1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material for use in adsorbing spillages of liquid organic substances.
2. The Prior Art
A major pollution problem is the spillage of large amounts of oil such as when being transported in bulk on the sea or on land, The damage caused by such spillages is well documented. There have been numerous attempts at providing methods and materials to overcome this problem. Suggestions have been materials to adsorb the spilled oil, substances designed to enable the oil to mix with water and physical barriers designed to inhibit the spread of oil for example when a spillage occurs at sea. One material that is available commercially is that marketed by the 3M Company of the USA under the trade mark "POWERSORB" or "OILSORB". This may consist of layers of fibrous polypropylene encased in suitable netting and shaped as long elongate systems designed to float on the surface of water and act as a physical barrier to the spread of the oil as well as being designed to adsorb the oil. The adsorbency characteristics of the polypropylene has been on of the attributes to their successful use. While oil spillages are the most well recognised problem, spillages of other large quantities, of generally liquid organic materials can also be environmentally serious. The materials include large amounts of vegetable oils, refined oils and such like.